A Whole New World !
'A Whole New World ! '''is the first episode in the Adventures in Hatchtopia series. It was released on November 5th 2018. Synopsis This episode of Adventures in Hatchtopia follows Cheetree, Penguala, Draggle, and Puppit as they find a mysterious scroll containing a Hatchtopian legend! Plot The episode begins with Penguala,Cheetree,and Draggle standing in the middle of Glittering Garden.In between them, there's an egg ready to hatch. Penguala says that it's time to hatch a new friend and she also says to the hatchimal inside the egg that the world's ready for it.Then,Cheetree asks Penguala and Draggle what their new hatchimal friend would want to see in Hatchtopia first.She suggests,the icicles in Polar Paradise,the singing trees in Fabula Forest, or herself. While helping warm up the egg to make it hatch,Penguala says that she definitely agrees with Cheetree as her answer. Right after that, the egg begins to shimmer. Draggle says encouraging words to help the egg hatch and rubs the egg with his forearm.Cheetree rubs the egg with the side of her head as well.The egg shimmers even more and Draggle says this is egg-citing. The egg cracks and sparkles explode out of it.A tiny yellow puppy with pink wings pops her head and paws out of the egg and looks around at Glittering Garden.Then,she leaps out of her egg,does a back roll,lands on her paws,and shakes her head to get her bangs out of her face.Penguala walks up to her and hugs her,welcoming her to Hatchtopia.She introduces herself,Cheetree and Draggle to the puppy.Cheetree says Hi, and Draggle asks the puppy what her name is.The puppy introduces herself as Puppit and then turns her head to look at her back.She notices she has wings and tries to fly with them. Draggle tries to encourage Puppit while she's trying to fly,but then she falls on top of some flower petals and sneezes because one of the flower petals.She giggles because of this, and then hears a bell sound. Penguala explains that the bell sound came from the bell from Glittering Garden's schoolhouse and Draggle says to Puppit that she's going to like school, and that she's going to learn all the cool stuff that makes Hatchtopia, the hatchtopist. Then,Cheetree lets Puppit climb onto her back, and together, they fly to the schoolhouse, with Penguala and Draggle close behind. When they arrive at the schoolhouse,Draggle explains to Puppit that at the school,She'll learn how to fly,how to help hatch eggs,and about some of the coolest plants in Hatchtopia. Cheetree shows Puppit some ginormous roses and tells her that the are all over Glittering Garden. Cheetree and Puppit than smell the roses and Cheetree asks Puppit how good they smell.Instead of answering,Puppit sneezes again and bumps into one of the ginormous roses. The rose blooms and reveals something inside.The rose then drops it down to them. Cheetree asks Penguala what this ''something is, and Penguala says that it's a scroll.Then, Cheetree asks if they should open it,or bow to it,or wave to it. Draggle says that they should just open it,so he opens it.Then he sets it on the ground and fireworks explode out of it. Penguala then notices there's a message and they read these words: From forest,to lake,to flower patch, '' ''A magical journey,and eggs to hatch. '' ''Travel the land,venture near and far, '' ''Find the Golden Lynx, bright as a star ! Penguala,Draggle,Cheetree and Puppit are amazed by this,and then Puppit asks what a lynx is.Draggle says to Puppit that school is where she'll learn all about it, and then flies to the school, with Puppit running close behind him. Penguala and Cheetree look at the scroll and talk about finding the Golden Lynx. Another Hatchimal, later introduced as Snailtail,spies on them through the leaves and snickers,wanting the scroll for himself.'' '' '' ''Characters * Penguala (debut) * Draggle (debut) * Cheetree (debut) * Puppit (debut) * Snailtail (cameo) Gallery Hatch.jpg D.jpg S.jpg C.jpg W.jpg U.jpg E.jpg Video Category:Cartoons Category:Adventures in Hatchtopia Episodes